Walking the dog is a daily occurrence for pet owners/caretakers who reside in city or suburban areas where the animal is not allowed to run free. Many of these jurisdictions have regulations requiring the person who walks the dog to collect and dispose of any pet excrement or droppings that may occur during these outings. The ubiquitous plastic bag has conventionally been the device of choice for collecting the excrement. Heretofore, use of the plastic bag has required the person to stoop or bend and somehow collect the excrement in the bag without having the excrement directly touch the skin. This scenario assumes a degree of physical dexterity that may be difficult for the elderly or persons with limited physical abilities. A device that would efficiently allow the collection of such excrement without the odious bending and/or stooping would certainly be welcomed by dog owners/caretakers. Thus, an extendable sanitation device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.